Clever Tactic (Or Scott Gets Payback)
by LycoX
Summary: After his latest encounter with Mrs. Argent, Scott does the unthinkable.


**Clever Tactic**

 **(Or Scott**

 **Gets Payback)**

 **Disclaimer: Something I got to thinking about while watching season 2. Especially when ol' Victoria threatens Scott in the office.**

* * *

The sound of the doorbell brought Chris Argent to the front door of his home with a slight frown as he wasn't expecting anyone. Nor was anyone else in the house expecting anyone as Allison, his father, or his wife would have mentioned it. Once he opened the door, his frown deepened at the sight of one Scott McCall. Especially as the kid seemed to be oddly smug. "You do realize how stupid it is to be here, right?"

"That sounds like a threat." Came a voice the older man didn't recognize.

Chris watched as Scott moved to the side to allow a dark haired man to come forward with an FBI badge around his neck. Which made the Hunter grimace. "And considering all my son has told me about some of the things you and your wife have said and done to him, further threats happen to make me a little nervous. Not to mention a little pissed."

"Is that right? And you're sure this isn't just some joke your son here is playing in some effort to feel justified in some way?" Asked the Hunter cooly, not willing to take things lying down.

"Honey, who's… Oh, its you." Victoria said as she approached the door and was none too impressed.

"Yep, its me."

"And this is the woman who threatened to kill you for wanting to be with their daughter, Scott?"

"Yes sir."

They watched as the Redhead scoffed. "Oh please, that's a little overly dramatic, don't you think?"

"Considering your husband here put a gun to my face after throwing me on to a car in a none too gentle way? I don't think its dramatic at all."

"Yeah, that's another thing I'm really not happy about, Argent." Matter of fact, Rafael wasn't too happy about a lot of things after his son surprisingly called him up with a request for help.

A request he wasn't about to be ignored and had practically broken every law in the book when it came to speed to get to Beacon Hills and help his son out. Chris grimaced. "Yes, well, I was under quite a bit of stress at the time." Retorted the father of one, making Scott scoff in a disbelieving manner.

"That's right, we've all been stressed." Added Victoria and if his father wasn't there, she'd be glaring holes into the little bastard who dared to step foot onto her property.

However, she watched as Scott pulled out his phone and then hit something on it. Soon afterwards, her voice from earlier that day came on for everyone to hear. Gaining Scott a hateful glare for it but he wasn't about to cower from it as he played that and other incidences where the Argents threatened him aside from Gerard as he only had his word on that one. "You see, after your husband here tried to run me down in between those buses, I got to thinking ahead about the future and it made me realize a few things. Mainly that while you guys claim to have a Code, you sure as Hell don't follow it unless it suits your needs. So I decided to use the recorder on my phone anytime I knew I was gonna be around you guys." He told the two as he gave them stony looks.

The two looked at one another and then at him. "So, you knew I was going to show up in that field?" Questioned Chris disbelievingly and perhaps a bit angrily.

Scott shook his head. "No, but I wasn't taking chances."

"And neither am I as I've already seen to it that your father's being arrested while at the grocery store. As my son here gave me undeniable proof of the man's cutting a helpless man in half. One that you stood by and watched as it happened. Which makes you an accessory to murder, Argent. Oh, and yes, I know about his little secret as he willingly told me about that in order to ensure justice was had for not only him but any other Werewolves you've murdered over the years." Rafael added with his own stony look.

Melissa really hadn't taken that aspect well but considering what she and Rafael had learned before that, it was tough to say if the Werewolf thing was the primary cause. "They are NOTHING more then beasts that will just as soon kill!" Hissed Victoria angrily while vowing vengeance on the little bastard in front of her!

A grimace came across Chris' face as he realized all too late that his wife shared his father's views more then he thought. Or perhaps, he hadn't wanted to admit that he already knew a long time ago. The man gave his attention to Scott just as several Deputies pulled up. "Allison's going to be upset with you." Chris threatened, hoping it might make the kid back down.

"Maybe, but at least she won't be around people who would try and twist her views to fit theirs just cause they are so prejudiced that they can't even see it." Replied the young man.

Knowing that this very well could make him lose Allison but it was a price he would pay if he had too. Especially if it meant more Werewolves would be safe in at least Beacon Hills as he wasn't naive enough to think that there weren't other Hunters out there in the world going after other Werewolves and who knew what else. "And just cause your family has a lot of status, don't think that's gonna save you as numerous incidents involving the Argent name have been piling up over the years. Not to mention my son's recordings. So therefore, Christopher and Victoria Argent, I hereby place you under arrest."

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU HEAR ME, SCOTT!? YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Screamed Victoria as she struggled to escape from the Deputies as her husband was escorted out.

The two McCall men watched in silence as the two Argents were taken to the Police Cruisers and then transported off to jail. Scott let out a shaky breath. "You really think this is gonna work?"

Rafael placed a hand on his worried son's shoulder. "I'm confident it will. Plus, I'm not the only Agent who's been after the Argents for years due to all the suspicious activity involving them."

Activity they'd been able to avoid any serious legal consequences of thanks to their status that had connections and money. Sure, Scott knew he could have easily gone to Stiles' dad but he felt that going higher up the ladder would probably work better. Even if that had meant contacting his own dad when it was the last thing he wanted to do. Plus, it didn't hurt that he had done some research into the Argents to begin with and noticed past FBI involvement. "Come on, let's get outta here. Maybe on the way home we can come up with something that'll help save that Whittemore kid." Even if the man did have trouble wrapping his head around the whole Kanima thing!

Especially since he was still reeling from the whole his son's a Werewolf thing! Scott sighed and went with his dad to the man's Suburban and on the way home, got something to eat for themselves and his mom in case she was willing to eat. And true enough, Allison wouldn't be happy with him even if she did understand why he did what he did since he wasn't willing to put up with her parents threatening him any further. Their relationship was officially over because of what he did and Allison was allowed to stay in Beacon Hills by moving in with Lydia and her mother as her family faced the courts for all their actions. Now while the Argents were one less threat to deal with, Jackson's Kanima self and his Master was still an issue to deal with. But Derek was insanely happy he didn't have to worry about himself or his trio of Betas being unfairly hunted by the Argents thanks to Scott's actions. And as for Scott and his dad? His reaching out would surprisingly help begin the road to fixing things between them even if it hadn't of been something he intended.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Another title I had in mind for this idea was 'Backbone' or 'Scott Gets A Backbone'. Something along those lines that had the word 'backbone' in it. Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
